


Swallow You Whole

by LodurS



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LodurS/pseuds/LodurS
Summary: 超人的出现并不在他的计划中，而对方不容置疑的陌生口吻和全新的白色披风使布鲁斯韦恩更为反感。“我要你，韦恩。现在就要。”





	Swallow You Whole

**Author's Note:**

> ***高空Play，药物控制注意，可能轻微NTR
> 
> 主世界超蝙情侣关系初建立，对彼此的秘密身份未知，白超跨世界抢蝙。

1.

超人的出现并不在他的计划中，而对方不容置疑的陌生口吻和全新的白色披风使布鲁斯韦恩更为反感———这个氪星人粗暴式的营救已使暴雨将他完全浇透，失事直升机的残骸也连同他踢掉的皮鞋一起在脚下的黑暗中惊心动魄地燃烧。

“送您回酒店？”超人扭头冲他似乎全无私欲地微笑，手却恶意地擦过他的乳头，最后将力量全部汇集到他腰部，隔着湿透的西服揉捏他开始因敏感和再显然不过的欲望而颤抖的肌肉。布鲁斯试图躲开他，但氪星人趁他移动重心的时候扯开他的腰带，扣住他的胯部使他们的阴茎隔着湿透的布料更加紧密的贴在一起。“我要你，韦恩。现在。”氪星人变了脸色，抓住布鲁斯的手重重吻了一下并在上面留下一个咬痕，嘴唇上积聚的雨水全部压迫在人类的皮肤上。

 

“也许我们可以先回酒店，超人先生。”布鲁斯强迫自己冲反常的超人微笑以示顺从，希望以此拖延时间，能有机会从口袋中掏出应急氪石。他双臂如蜜糖地缠绕向对方的脖颈，粘乎乎舔对方的耳垂，冲超人示意着自己失去皮鞋的双脚，“但如果你坚持，我似乎没有太多选择。”

 

2.

韦恩怀疑超人抱着他在城市上空绕圈子，利用雨团提供的疯狂与现实的天然相隔，逼迫他主动寻求超人的庇护。泡足水的衬衣勒住布鲁斯的前胸，同活人一样吸吮他的乳头。如果他选择靠近超人，就意味着要在冰冷的雨水与欲望中同女人一样借超人的抚慰自己，忍受一双于他私部猥亵的双手并顶着两颗硬的不行的乳头急切的去摩擦超人的胸肌。

“还要多久？”韦恩问，恐惧撕开他的伪装而雨很快让他睁不开眼。  
超人没有回答，充满犹豫地抿住嘴唇，停下来几乎是以温柔的力度抚摸他的脸颊。韦恩在氪星人下瞥的目光中心生不祥，随即难以自控的发出一声尖叫———对方扭住了他的胳膊，并用单手撕下了他的内裤将他的阴茎拽在手里，指甲精准陷入马眼。  
“很久。”

他湿透了，他的衣服，他的袜子，他的阴茎，他的唇，超人的嘴和他身上的所有的织物都在湿乎乎地吸吮他。他能感到黏腻的雨水不断顺着自己的股缝下滑，而超人的手则在其中撑开了属于他的潮湿又滚烫的一部分，仓促又鲁莽地揉他的阴囊，用拇指富有技巧地碰触他的龟头。“放我下去。”布鲁斯咆哮，用一切方式攻击钢铁之躯，但依然不能阻止性欲从下腹席卷而上，驱动他随之扭动，将胸乳递送向对方的唇舌，肌肉在超人的舌头下敏感地疼痛着。而对方报复性地冲进暴风雨的中心，趁人类下意识拥抱他的一刻顺势抬起，又如布鲁斯要求的那样放松了钳制，在对方下坠的瞬间快速又凶狠地将手指塞进韦恩的后穴里。

有一刻布鲁斯感觉自己几乎被搅碎在风雨和疼痛中。他试图在尖叫呻吟中找出比“耻辱”“愤怒”更有益的情感———但当超人毫不犹豫地开始抽送他的手指，笨拙却坚定地用乱流的雨水做润滑以撑开他紧缩的后穴，模糊咒骂并着用舌如发情的野兽般从底到顶地舔他的脖颈，模仿交媾的频率朝他越来越硬的阴茎顶动时，韦恩发现自己所有的抵抗近乎荒谬之举————他今晚本应在酒店套房中被他新交的记者男友操到彻夜高潮，而非与一个超能力者在高空性交，把精液溶在雨里洒向地面。

 

“别反抗我。”超人将手从其内裤中抽出来，卡住布鲁斯的脸强迫韦恩与自己接吻，舔舐他的下唇像女人吸吮男人的阴茎一样卖力着迷。他的舌头同样挤在Bruce嘴中，灵活黏腻的碾压人类的呼吸。他们的唾液，还有超人用刚才开拓韦恩后穴的手来抓韦恩的脸所留下的性液都混合着雨水疯狂下流，融入其衬衣之中。

“够——够了，该死超———求——呃嗯！”

超人松开捏着他脸的手，隔着衬衫用力摸他的乳肉，再是阴茎，他撸动它并让韦恩轻易射精的方式意味着氪星人非常熟悉它。高潮的那刻布鲁斯无法抑制地大张开嘴，阴茎挤在两人之间，有几滴精液甚至溅到他的下唇，氪星人用挂满白浊的手揩掉他们同时也趁机将一粒药丸塞入布鲁斯唇齿间。

“不！你！不———”

超人没允许他挣扎，抓住他的脸强迫他再次与自己接吻并咽下嘴中的异物，“永远别反抗我。”他说，手指在布鲁斯的脸上留下掐痕。

 

布鲁斯几乎要呕吐：一半是因为混乱的风雨与高空飞行，一半是因为超人让他顺从的不择手段。在药丸滑下喉咙的一瞬间，韦恩感觉有熔岩从脚底翻滚咆哮地开始吞没自己——他从未如此鲜活与热情地诞生与眼前之人交媾并淫叫着让自己完全属于对方的冲动。超人留下呼吸，瞳孔和汗水雨水一起放大，舌头绞杀皮肤，牙齿深陷颈窝，血迹同氪星人呢喃的污言秽语还有强烈的求欢信号渗出，阴茎黏糊糊舔舐股缝，粗鲁地往他的臀上乱射前液，手指进出后穴，捋开他肠肉的褶皱，照顾所有可给他带来快感的敏感处，带出性液同雨水滴直坠到百米高空下行人的伞面。他意识到超人正在真实且略为愤怒地向世界索要某样“东西”———而那“东西”恰好是他。超人需要他被打上记号，需要他被自己压迫性的欲望和爱意占据———布鲁斯韦恩现在是他的，也只能永远是他的———这此刻突然也变成了布鲁斯韦恩的想法：他需要被眼前这个超人占有，而非委身于一个记者。

于是布鲁斯不由自主地伸出双腿，用大腿夹紧了对方的腰，用肌肉与欲望将超人重重拉向自己，药丸经过的痕迹在他嘴中滚滚发烫，阴茎因碰撞在对方坚硬的腹肌上发第二次射出又浓又难堪的精液，凉飕飕地顺着他的臀部曲线下流。超人冲他露出一个模糊但充满鼓励的笑容，韦恩狂热地企图回应以吻，但氪星人推开了他，狡猾微笑着示意他看着自己从韦恩糊满精液的黑紫色阴茎头上用食指与中指刮下一层精液，放到嘴上飞快伸出舌头舔了一下，等白色精液滑到嘴角，再与韦恩慢腾腾地接吻。

 

这使布鲁斯感到无法忍受，开始压到超人的阴茎上疯狂磨蹭臀部，把对方的头压到胸乳里，紧扣住不让其离开。妄图使对方失去控制的同时手忙脚乱地试图把对方的阴茎塞进自己的后穴里。但超人在他的胸前发出模糊的警告声，阴茎头也在他的股缝间退缩的犹豫不决：“等一下———”

“不。立刻，马上。求你。”

韦恩抱紧了他的脖颈，低头可以看到对方从胸乳间挣扎而出的眼睛，于是他低头吻他们，趁超人放松时直接抓住了对方的阴茎头往上坐下去———撕裂式疼痛使他后悔不已。超人在他身下闷哼一声，阴茎顶部突然被包裹的压力与热力使他下意识地想将韦恩扯开。

“嗯……慢点……嗯……超”

两人都在颤抖：超人的阴茎太大而韦恩太紧。布鲁斯咬住对方肩头的白色披风而超人只能抚慰性地用手撸布鲁斯的阴茎来转移他的注意力，方便自己进入，但韦恩蠕动收缩的后穴几乎把他刚塞入头的性器更为鼓胀，而当他气喘吁吁地再次尝试在雨水与更多精液的润滑下继续进入时，韦恩口袋里的电话突然响起。

“见鬼。”布鲁斯试图将外套脱下扔掉。

“接它。”超人停下，韦恩低下头用力舔他的耳朵试图让他改变主意。  
“快接。”超人催促，韦恩只能咒骂着掏出手机按下通话键。

 

“布鲁斯？？你在哪？”  
里面传来克拉克肯特的声音。

**Author's Note:**

> 去年留下的爽文一篇，Bug多，随便看看就好！  
> 新年快乐！新的一年也祝各位大口有肉吃！


End file.
